Galaxy photoshoot
by FanficPrinsess
Summary: Colin sees Tony almost naked and can't help himself.


A/N: Human AU. Established relationship. I thought their working tto be of some similarity to Buzzfeed mixed with a studio. Mostly this is just a lemon I thought of some time back and wanted to share it with you guys, since the DHMIS fandom doesn't have much yaoi. So here you go! Enjoy.

Warning: slightly dom/sub themes, biting, boy on boy action.

"Aah~" he moaned as his fingers toyed with himself. He was so horny, he couldn't help it anymore.

He had seen Tony earlier. Not that that was special. But he were doing a photoshoot today. Topless. In underwear. With galaxy on it. Colin had hurried away, or he would end up embarrassing himself. He had escaped to a small storage room that seldom was visited, and he let himself loose. God, why did his boyfriend have to be so hot?

His three fingers got company by the fourth and he let out a sound between a groan and a moan. God, he wanted Tony to pound into him right now.

He pushed his fingers further in, his back aching from pleasure. His knees were going slowly numb on the cold concrete floor from both the cold and the prolonged time standing on his knees.

"Are you having fun without me?" a husky voice breathed into his ear, past the white hair, as if he had heard the plea for him earlier.

"To-Tony," Colin moaned as he curled his fingers inside himself. He leaned back to feel his boyfriend but Tony moved away. "Please," he whimpered for contact.

"I'll have to punish you, you know." the husky voice replied. "You've been a bad boy, masturbation without me. Bend over." he said harshly.

Colin did as he was ordered without any hesitation. He pressed his ass up toward Tony, his hole twitching from being streched before.

"You can take my cock without anymore preparation, right?" Tony asked, the tip of his thumb entering him, making him moan his answer: "Yes, please~"

Tony hummed and slipped his cock out of the galaxy pants he wore for the photoshoot earlier. He spat in his hands and lightly lubed himself up before ramming into his sub. Colin made a sound between a moan and a yelp but was soon just moaning and mewling as he was fucked to oblivion.

"You like my cock, don't you?" Tony leaned forward and said hotly in his ear. "You like being punished, like being reduced to noting more than the asshole you truely are."

Colin moaned something in return but is wasn't to make out.

"I didn't gave you permission to speak, did I?" Tony groaned as he gazed over the other's neck with his teeth, making him whimper before sinking said teeth into the skin. Tony pulled away and ran his tongue over the bite when he felt the skin breach and small drops of blood surface. "You are mine and you do as I say, understood?" he groaned, slowing his thrusts a bit to tease the sub.

"Yes, Tony~" Colin moaned out as he felt the thrust slow. "Please, aah~, don't stop no-ow~" he mewled as his sensitive skin got teased.

"You're close?" His dom asked him, trailing his hand down the front of Colin's thigh, not touching his cock.

Colin nodded out of sync as his answer.

"Speak up," Tony ordered as he pushed his nails into the leg.

"Y-YES!" Colin said loudly, his whole body shivering.

When Tony got the verbal answer from his sub he lightened the force of his nails and began dragging them up his thigh again and past his hip. He took hold of his hips again with both hands now, ignoring Colin's wheeping cock. He increased the speed of his thrust once more, the sound of skin slapping against skin almost as loud as Colin's moans. Tony himself couldn't stop the sounds he made.

"Colin," Tony groaned as he slammed hard into the other person and laid flat against his back, staying almost still as he came inside the younger. He rutted against him as he rode out his orgasm, almost missing the beautiful sound of Colin mewling his name as he came untouched agaist the floor.

They stood like that for about a minute after their orgasms and first then did Tony pull out of Colin. The latter whimpered from both the lost feeling of being filled and the sensitivity from being fucked so restlessly before. Tony stood and massaged the soreness out of his knees where he had been sitting, watching as Colin collapsed sideways on the floor. When Tony had made himself decent he sat down and checked if Colin was awake.

"Hey," he said as Colin opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"Hi," Colin replied weak. "That was amazing." he added before sitting up halfway, avoiding the cum on the floor. "You think anyone heard us?" he asked a little nervous.

Tony shrugged as he laced his fingers in Colin's white hair. "We'll find out," he said as Colin leaned into his touch. He watched as Colin reached down and pulled his pants up, but not bothering to push the shirt down into them or put on the suspenders again.

Colin got up, trying his best not to be mildly bothered by the feeling of a load of cum up his ass. He had to get that cleaned out before returning to work. "Come, let's get it over with," he said as he combed his fingers through his slightly damp hair. As Tony stood up again (towering over Colin with almost a head) he couldn't help but blush by his almost nakedness and hotness. And it didn't help that he got leaned over and whispered in the ear:

"I'm still the one that gives the orders here."


End file.
